


First Kiss

by yuns_minis



Category: hwangmini - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23353372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuns_minis/pseuds/yuns_minis
Summary: Minhee wants his first kiss to be perfect so he saves it until the right one comes along. So how would he feel about a stolen kiss from Hwang Yunseong?
Relationships: Hwang Yunseong/Kang Minhee
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Bear with the errors and of course Hwangmini the best :)

Minhee is a hopeless romantic. His view about love came from his favorite romantic books and movies. His friends keep on teasing him about this. Minhee has never been in a relationship, he doesn't look for it because he believes it will come at the right time. 

As he knows, it should be the perfect moment, it will be slowed down, that person will look at him like he is the most important person in his life. 

He looked around. One thing is sure he will not find that guy here. He didn't even know why he agreed to hangout with his friends. Loud music blasting in the background. He watched his friends moved their bodies with the music on the dance floor. He can't believe he was pursued to come here, he should stayed at home and rest.

He was the only one left at their table so he decided to stand up and walked towards the bar and thought of what to order next since he didn't want get hangover the next day. He decided to take one more bottle of beer before going home. Minhee was about to return to his table when someone shouted

**"DRINKING GAME!"**

**"** _Damn_ **"** as Minhee realized he was trapped in the situation. Everyone is gathering around him, he looked at the guy beside him.

_"Looks like we got no choice"_ he said to Minhee and then wink at him.

The guy raised his glass and the crowd cheered. Then he put his arm around Minhee.

_"So what do you want us to play?"_

" _What do you think you're doing?"_ Minhee asked

" _Just play along, they will not let us go if we dont play_ " the guy whispered to Minhee's ear.

**"5 seconds, 5 seconds, 5 seconds"** the crowd started to chant, some were shouting, some were whistling.

_"No, no, not that game"_ Minhee thought.

_"What's the problem? You haven't play that game before?"_ the guy asked

But with loud music and noise Minhee wasn't able to hear the question anymore. The crowd kept on teasing them. And he looked at the guy gulped down one shot from the bar. 

Minhee was about to refuse and excuse himself. But it was too late. The guy's lips was on his and the crowd went crazy counting from five backwards. 

He was so shocked, he tasted the alcohol from the guy's lips. 

**5, 4, 3, 2, 1**.

And that's it, Minhee's first kiss happened just like that. He felt silly because he wanted to cry, so he pushed himself out of the crowd and that place. He didn't even look back at guy who kissed him.

\------------------

Yunseong couldn't work properly, as his head were screaming so much pain because of his hangover. He was arranging the book at the romantic section trying not to fall asleep. 

_"Ah, I shouldn't drink that much last night_ " he said to himself. Trying to balance books on his lap as he fixed them.

It was a slow afternoon at the bookstore and only few people were looking for new books. Yunseong saw a book with a kissing couple on the cover and remembered something that happened last night.

He remembered the guy he kissed during the drinking game and how he couldn't forget his reaction after the kiss. Yunseong was sure the guy was about to cry, he tried to follow him to apologize but he was nowhere to be found.

Yunseong was lost with his own thought that he didn't realize someone called his attention. 

" _Excuse me, is Confess of Hoover already on stock?"_ the guy asked.

Then their eyes met. Their brain trying to process where did they met. Trying to remember why they are so familiar with each other. And it hit them. The kissed they shared flashed in their mind. 

\-----------

Both Minhee and Yunseong panicked a little. And Minhee got teary eyed again and he felt silly for being emotional in front of a stanger.

Yunseong noticed it so he offered a handkerchief to him and pretended to look away. He just casually answered Minhee's question earlier

_"You like Colleen Hoover?_ " as he walked to the section where Hoover collections were placed. Minhee followed him trying to calm himself. Afterall it's not this guy problem why what happened last night was big deal for him.

_"ummm, yeah. I like to read them"_ Minhee answered

" _You should try The Rosecliffe Trilogy"_ Yunseong suggested. " _It was set during 13th century and plot was great"_ he added.

Minhee watched Yunseong mumbled some more suggestions about romantic books while looking for the hoover collection. He smiled a little because he was happy to know the guy was knowledgeable about different reading materials. 

" _Here_ " Yunseong said. Bringing back Minhee to his senses. _"Confessed_ " Yunseong read the title.

" _I haven't read any Hoover, maybe i should give it a try. What do you think?"_ Yunseong asked Minhee.

" _Its up to you really. But thank you for helping me"_ Minhee shly.

" _Are you going to pay now or you need something else"_

_"I think this is just what I need"_ Minhee said.

" _Come, I'll check your book out_ " and they walked to the cashier.

Yunseong tap the cash register and Minhee was about to give his money but Yunseong didn't accept it.

" _Just keep it, this book is on me"_ Yunseong said smiling.

_"oh no please.. I can't let you do that"_ Minhee replied blushing a little.

_"No please. So Listen. I don't know if you can recognize me but I remembered you, and I think I kissed you last night at a bar. I saw your reaction and felt guilty about it since last night"_

Minhee remained speechless, of course he remembered him. He couldn't erase him and his kiss inside his brain.

" _I want to apologize if I offended you in any way._ " Yunseong said as he gave the book to Minhee.

" _No its not actually your fault, i mean, it was my first kiss that's why its kinda big deal for me."_ Minhee confessed and refused to accept the book. 

Yunseong felt more bad about his actions and Minhee saw it on his face.

" _But apology accepted and don't let my dramatic self affects you"_ Minhee smiled a little.

Yunseong heart warmed a little when he saw Minhee's smile.

_"I'm Hwang Yunseong"_ Yunseong said offering his hand

_"I'm Kang Minhee"_ and shook Yunseong's hand.

As they felt a little spark between them, an awkward silence followed.

_"I'll go ahead now"_ Minhee said.

" _Oh yeah sure, don't forget your book. Please at aleast accept this"_ Yunseong said giving it to him.

Minhee finally gave in and accepted the book from Yunseong. _"Thank you again"_ he said. 

They waved each other goodbye as Minhee left. 

But then Yunseong remembered something so he ran out of the bookstore to chase Minhee. 

" _Minhee!_ " he shouted

Minhee looked back and saw a panting Yunseong trying to catch him. He walked towards him. 

_"Minhee, will you join **your first kiss** in a bookfair next weekend?"_ Yunseong bravely asked while trying to catch his breath. 

Minhee laughed a little when he heard how Yunseong called himself as his first kiss.

_"Sure, as long as you buy me a book again"_

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like. It's so long. So thank you for reading . :)


End file.
